poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Tino's Adventures of How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World
is an upcoming sequel to Tino's Adventures of How to Train Your Dragon 2 made by Sonic876. It will appear on Pandora.TV in the near future. Plot One year after the events of the second film, Hiccup continues to rescue dragons with his fellow Dragon Ridersand friends. Even though he has fulfilled his dream of creating a utopia where humans and dragons live together, Hiccup still tries to save dragons and bring them to Berk while dreaming of finding the mythical 'Hidden World', a safe haven for dragons his late father Stoick told him about. Unfortunately, his efforts have also resulted in the island becoming severely overpopulated with dragons. Meanwhile, a white female dragon held captive by Warlords, is given to infamous dragon hunter Grimmel the Grisly as bait for him to capture Toothless for the Warlords' use as an Alpha. Toothless discovers the female Fury (dubbed a "Light Fury" by Astrid) in the woods around Berk, the two quickly becoming enchanted with each other; yet, the Light Fury senses Hiccup's presence (him having followed Toothless) and flees. Hiccup and Tuffnut later discover Grimmel's dragon traps in the woods. Grimmel visits Hiccup that night, but the latter has prepared an ambush to capture him; Grimmel manages to escape, burning Hiccup's house in the progress. Hiccup rallies Berk's citizens and dragons to leave Berk on a quest to find the Hidden World. Mid-journey, the Berkians discover island which they initially plan to rest on; soon, though, they decide to settle there, even if only temporarily. Seeing Toothless' inability to fly solo hindering his growing relationship with the Light Fury, Hiccup builds him an automatic tail. Upon receiving the tail, Toothless flies off, meeting the Light Fury on his own and flying with her to an unknown land. Valka, on a scouting patrol, notices Grimmel's approaching army, quickly reporting back to warn Hiccup. Hiccup and the Dragon Riders head to capture Grimmel; yet, they fall into his trap, barely escaping. Ruffnut, however, is captured but irritates Grimmel until he lets her go. Unknown to Ruffnut, she has accidentally revealed the Berkians' new location and Grimmel secretly follows her. Hiccup and Astrid search for Toothless, finding the Hidden World and seeing Toothless and the Light Fury leading the dragons there as Alphas and mates. However, the two are soon discovered, Toothless being forced to leave and take Hiccup and Astrid back to the Berkians. Hiccup realizes his people wouldn't be safe living with dragons in the Hidden World, and moreover, have no business intruding upon the dragons' home. Suddenly, Grimmel, having followed Ruffnut, appears and captures Toothless and the Light Fury. With Astrid's encouragement, Hiccup sets out with the Dragon Riders to stop Grimmel and his army and save Toothless, the Light Fury, and all the captured dragons. Gliding in on wingsuits, the group catch Grimmel's army off-guard, igniting a massive battle. Hiccup frees Toothless, while Grimmel drugs the Light Fury into obeying him. Hiccup and Toothless give chase; after a heated aerial duel, Grimmel tranquilizes Toothless midair. Hiccup, realizing he cannot save Toothless by himself, frees the Light Fury instead and commands her to save the Night Fury. Hiccup and Grimmel plummet to the sea with Hiccup fully accepting that this may be his end. The Light Fury, however, unexpectedly returns to save Hiccup as well while allowing Grimmel to fall to his death. The battle won, back on the island, Hiccup fully realizes that the dragons will likely never be safe in the human world and that the Hidden World is where they truly belong. With great sadness, Hiccup and Toothless bid farewell to each other as all of the Berkians set their dragons free. Toothless and the Light Fury then lead the dragons to the Hidden World. Sometime later, Hiccup and Astrid are married as the Berkians settle permanently onto their new island. Years later Hiccup, Astrid and their two children, Zephyr and Nuffink, sail across the sea to visit Toothless, the Light Fury, their three offspring and Stormfly at the edge of the Hidden World; Hiccup vows that until mankind can coexist peacefully with dragons, the dragons will stay hidden while the Berkians guard their secret. Trivia * Bloom, Stella, Layla, Flora, Musa, Tecna, Lincoln Loud and his Sisters, D-Team, The Alpha Gang, Twilight Sparkle, Spike, Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Mean Girls Gang (excluding Kyoko Kudo, Yuki Kashiwazaki, Aya Kanazawa, Mandy, Mindy, and Kurumi Tokisaki), Grizzle, Badalf the Wicked Wizard, and Spectral Space Pirates (Spectre, Sheer, Gavro & Foolscap) guest stars in this film. * Due to brief language and a brief detail, some bits of this film will be censored with both the slang use of "bloody" and the use of "drugged" replaced with "blooming" and "sickened". Transcript /Transcript}} Category:Tino's Adventures Series Films Category:Sonic876 Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Travel Films Category:Flying Adventure films Category:Sequel films Category:Weekenders/Non-Disney crossovers Category:Weekenders/Dreamworks crossovers Category:Censored films Category:Weekenders/Universal crossovers